deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Army
The Canadian Army was formed in 1855 as the Permanent Active Militia before being renamed in 1940 during the Second World War. It has fought in all of Canada's wars and alongside it's allies' armies and has bases around the nation as well. It is the oldest and one of the major branches of the Canadian Armed Forces along with the Royal Canadian Navy and Royal Canadian Air Force. The Canadian Army is in charge of the Canadian Armed Forces conventional ground forces and includes regular soldiers, reserve soldiers, and Canadian rangers. It also doesn't have any service branches of it's own, being considered completely a part of the Canadian Armed Forces. Battle vs. United States Army and Mexican Army (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Santa Clara, Cuba The United States Army had been deployed to seize Russian military equipment from a Cuban town that was seemingly abandoned by the Cuban Army. The Mexican Army was supporting the Cuban government for funds to help them fight the cartels and was protecting the town. The Canadian Army was sent to keep the United States out of Cuba after hearing of the operation during the war with Russia as they were a neutral party and certainly weren't expecting a point man getting hit in the head by a Mexican Remington Modular Sniper Rifle round. What followed after that was a blur of bullets flying, soldiers running for cover, and a very confused US squad trying to figure out what was happening while a couple Mexicans charged out with FX-05 Xiuhcoatls blazing and getting gunned down immediately by more experienced men. A couple conscripts knew enough or were just too afraid to get fully out of cover but the horrifying flashes of light still hit them from rooftops where Canadian C14 Timberwolf Medium Range Sniper Weapon System users and United States M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System users were stationed. It was clear that Mexico was losing quickly and their remaining troops fled the streets while their snipers desperately tried matching the US and Canadian ones, they got about one for every two dead on their side before it was down to the northern soldiers. The Canadian Army tried to reason with the United States Army and get them to stand down so that they could resolve the situation but a private shot another soldier dead with an M4 Carbine. That aggravated the Canadians to the point of no return and the two allies were slaughtering each other in a foreign land with automatic and sniper fire before the heavy weapons were pulled out. The M72 LAWs demolished anything they hit including cars, concrete, and people but the AT4s managed to take out some Canadian snipers in a literal blaze of glory. The moist forest was another story as camouflaged Canadian Army soldiers waited as the United States Army commander got into an argument with the Mexican Army commander, both drew their sidearms but the Beretta M9 fired first. The Mexican fell with two 9×19mm Parabellum bullets in his chest and one in his head as the Smith & Wesson M&P fell out of his grasp, the US commander narrowly escaped the return fire. Several United States soldiers wound up getting hit with a 84×246 mm Carl Gustaf round afterwards and were blown to bits, forcing the Canadians to attempt to retreat as the blast was uncomfortably close. Unfortunately both sides didn't take kindly to camouflaged troops right by them rapidly moving so they gunned down several before the Colt Canada C8A1s fired and brought down the aggressors from the south. The United States Army focused on this new and seemingly much more dangerous foe and managed to wipe out most of them with the help of the Mexican Army who seemed to agree. After the fatal mistake of the Canadians was dealt with, the two opposite groups took one glance back at each other and immediately got back to trying to end the remaining threat to themselves. The Mexican Army started breaking apart as it became clear that they were losing with many running into the forest or just surrendering on the spot, the few that kept on fighting were quickly dealt with. The remaining sweep of the forest turned up equal amounts of Mexican soldiers surrendering and attempting to launch new surprise attacks which sometimes worked several times. In the end, the United States Army brought what remained of the now-disarmed Mexican force into a closely guarded group while reinforcements were sent to help in the town. The Canadian Army had taken to entering the buildings of the Cuban town and using those to continue their resistance with far more success than the Mexican forces, several US soldiers getting taken out by just a Browning Hi-Power shot. The fighting was brutal and more often than not, one side was completely eliminated with the Canadians moving to a new area or the United States soldiers regrouping with their fellows to regain strength. Ultimately the Canadian Army holed up in one building and spent their last M72 LAW shots taking out only two or three enemy combatants at most before keeping the United States Army back with pot shots and barrages of fire. The United States Army outnumbered them even without their skilled marksmen getting several kill shots before preparing to breach the building and end the siege in one final push. The Canadians were exhausted and demoralized by the radio silence their support group and put up one final valiant effort to stop the United States victory but soon surrendered after losing far too many men. The United States Army took all of the enemy combatants from the armies, Canadian and Mexican, into custody but the worst part was, after all those losses, there wasn't any Russian military equipment. "God damn intel! We lost a hundred and seventy men today for nothing!" The United States commander was angrily phoning his superiors when he heard an AH-64 Apache landing and then saw a man in all green armor step in with a laser rifle. "Who the hell are you?!" "We're ambassadors for allies against your foes, sir." "We?" The commander was speechless as a giant in a diving suit stomped in next with a drill replacing it's hand and got an even bigger headache. Winner:United States Army Expert's Opinion The weapons weren't the key to victory in this battle as the Mexican Army had the most advantages in that category but still came in last place due to inferior training, lack of experience outside their country, and extremely poor funding. The United States Army and Canadian Army were extremely close but the US had slightly more experience, and far more funding although Canada was equivalent in automatic weapons and training to them, that wasn't enough. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors